


Catfish

by jdc6



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Love, Secrets, meeting online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc6/pseuds/jdc6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Korra and Asami have known each other for a year online and have become very close, but every time Korra tries to set up a meeting with her new best friend Asami makes up excuses why they can't meet. Korra thinks she's in love but will she ever meet this Asami in person. A Korrasami Fanfict slightly Au Asami never hit Mako or met the Krew also tech is more advanced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish

**Korra**

I was wearing nothing but a blue tank top and gray sweets when I walked into my living and opened up my silver Satobook and sat down on the light blue cushy couch I had in my living room.

I tussled my short light brown hair a bit then rubbed my light blue eyes. I looked at my silver Sphone and saw that it was 6 p.m. I scratched the back of my neck then rubbed my left mocha colored arm. After a few seconds of stretching I logged into Facebook and went onto HER profile. I then clicked on message and got ready to chat as we usually did at this time.

My place was amazing. Ever since I defeated Kuvira President Raiko reluctantly under pressure from the citizens of Republic City thanked me by giving me a fulling furnished penthouse apartment in the upper class area of downtown Republic City.

I had insisted that I was fine and I could continue my stay at Air Temple Island with Master Tenzin, but my former Air Bending teacher thought that maybe a 21 year old Avatar who saved the world too many times to count deserved all this.

The place was stunning to say the least. It had a massive living room with beautiful cherry hard wood floors. There was a amazing window that over looked the newly created yellow swirling spirit portal in downtown, and the entire place was colored in varying shades of blues and greys. The living room had a nice white stone fireplace and a nice blue sectional couch. There were dark wooden tables and beautiful vases and art work featuring art from some of the most known artists of the Water Tribes. There was even a 52 inch flat screen tv in the center of the living room.

The living room was fantastic, but I felt the kitchen was even better.

The kitchen had all the latest stainless steel appliances donated buy Future Industries a company mostly known for its Sato-mobiles, but had been over recent years expanding on its technology. The fridge and cherry cabinets were jammed pack with food curtesy of the kind people of The United Republic. The kitchen counter were dark marble as well as the small island in the center. I loved it.

I sat there on the couch staring at the screen. Last year I received a friend request from an Asami. Since I am the Avatar master of all elements I get friend requests all the time and I usually confirm so that my many fans and the public wouldn’t feel bad. When I checked her profile I saw she had beautiful pale skin and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. She had her Raven black hair pulled into a pony tail but she still looked as if she just walked off a runway. We began to talk about all sorts of things and I became smitten.

I had previous only dated Mako, a guy with light colored skin and amber eyes, he was great. At the time he had spikey dark hair and wore a red scarf constantly. We broke up after our personalities clashed too much. We stilled remained friends and even after everything that happened with our relationship, the equalists, my uncle, the Red Lotus, and Kuvira… Mako, his goofy brother Bolin, and myself took a nice vacation in the spirit world after stopping the colossus.

Asami and I were getting along swimmingly before I went to the spirit world. We had only been talking for a few days but we planned to meet right away since she happened to live in Republic city. Then I left and when I returned it suddenly seemed as if Asami disappeared from Facebook for a bit and was no longer updating her Facebook, but in fact deleting her friends until there were none left but me. Even though she doesn’t update it any more or post pictures she still chats with me.

Asami and I have become really close and I can’t wait to see her. I want to tell her in person that I think I am in love with her. I signed as I began to type.

 **Avatar Korra-** Asami you there?

_Asami is typing …._

**Asami-** Yeah….

_Avatar Korra is typing …._

**Avatar Korra-** I’m really excited about tonight!

_Asami is typing …._

**Asami-** Me too

_Asami is typing …._

**Asami-** Korra…Korra I know your excited to see me but…I don’t think now would be a good time to visit I mean I have work and things have been really busy at the factory. So maybe some other time?

_Avatar Korra is typing …._

**Avatar Korra-** Asami we have been talking for over a year and I still haven’t seen you in person. I mean I know how you look like thanks to the pictures on your Facebook, but we’ve never so much as even facetimed or skyped. I want to see you Asami you’re my best friend can’t we just… Asami is there something you’re not telling me.

_Asami is typing …._

**Asami-** No. I just…I just have a lot of work to do so I can’t meet up with you, and I told you my Sphone broke I can’t afford a new one on a factory worker’s salary. That’s why we can’t FaceTime, plus my laptop’s webcam busted that’s why we haven’t seen each other, but I swear Korra we’ll meet soon. I’m really sorry Korra.

_Avatar Korra is typing …._

**Avatar Korra-** It’s okay ‘Sami. I understand. I gotta go talk to you later.

.....

**Asami**

After Korra and I got off I shut off my grey Satobook then I took out my sketchbook. The truth was I wasn’t very busy these days. Not since I stepped down as Future Industries CEO. I was lying to Korra because I was too afraid to let her know the truth.

 _Maybe I should just tell her…I mean she is my best friend. My best friend, yeah._ I thought frowning.

I signed, “No, not yet.”

I sketched a few Sato-mobile ideas just for fun then I laid back on the bed covering myself in my red silk sheets. My room’s windows were shut and covered with the darkest and heaviest curtains my servants could find. I rarely left my room anymore. It wasn’t as if I really had anyone to see anyways. My mother was murdered by triad gang members when I was six and I had lost my father long before he passed.

In truth my father Hiroshi Sato, was arrested when I was 18, for helping a radical anti-bending group known as the equalists. I remember being appalled at the accusation. We had always been close and I never knew. I even stuck by him after the Chief of Police Lin Beifong accused him of working with the equalists. It wasn’t till he attacked Beifong and her men that the truth was revealed. After everything came to light it was the Avatar herself that took down my father and Amon the leaders of the equalists.

My father was sent to prison for a few years only to be released so he could help stop the new Dictator of the Earth Empire Kuvira. He died during the Battle of Republic City in some sort of flying mecha suit he had created. The truth was even though we hadn’t spoken in years, I was devastated. If only I hadn’t fled the city when we were all being evacuated. I still wish we could have made up before he passed.

She was all I could think about at the moment. The truth was I had always had a fascination with the Avatar. My mother Yasuko used to tell me bed times stories about the grand adventures that the previous Avatar, Aang, and his friends had.

**Flashback~**

A young Asami Sato lies in bed cuddled with her platypus bear stuffed animal. In her barely lit bedroom. The young girl is wrapped tightly and all snug in her red sheets with at least twelve pillows. The bed posts are long and thin with elegant swirls. To her left sits a small dark bed side table with a recent family picture of the Satos.

It is black and white with her father Hiroshi with his dark slick back hair neatly combed. His thick eyebrows set straight and his nicely long mustache perfectly maintained. His glasses were set and his Fire Nation garbed seemed to suit him well. His arm was wrapped around her mother Yasuko who wore her hair in a high bun and her bangs to her side seemly framing her face. She had pale skin and green eyes not that you could make out well in the photo. She wore a dark red dress and was slightly leaning into her husband. Asami was out in front and smiling. She had her raven black hair loose and she wore a nice simple light colored shirt. The family looked so happy there.

Across the bedside table but beside the bed sat a woman with raven black hair and green eyes. Asami’s mother was beautiful and many men told Hiroshi how lucky he was to have such a wonderful woman. This caring wife and mother sat beside her child and smiled with such warmth even the former Firelord Ozai may have felt the heat.

“…It was then that Avatar Aang and his friends Sokka, Katara, and …”

“Mom.” Asami interrupted.

Yasuko smiled at her daughter. “Yes sweetie.”

“Why did the Firelord want to hurt people?”

Yasuko stared at her daughter for a moment with a thoughtful expression before she answered.

“Asami, sometimes there are people who lose their way and do things they may have or may not have normally done. I don’t know why Ozai choose that path, but he did and he had to face the consequences eventually. Lucky for him the Avatar was wise, merciful, and forgiving.”

Asami looked at her mother and then made a face.

“But how could the Avatar just forgive Ozai for everything he had done?”

Her mother rested her left hand on top of Asami’s hand and spoke.

“Because when you forgive someone you’re not just forgiving them so they could feel better, you’re forgiving them for yourself. So you could move on and not hurt anymore. It takes more strength to forgive someone than to condemn them. Avatar Aang forgave Ozai and gave him mercy but, he made sure the Firelord didn’t go unpunished. He took his bending and he stayed in prison for a long time.”

End of flashback.

Yes I certainly have always had a fascination with the Avatar. That’s why when I had overheard from one of my employees at the time that Avatar Korra had a Facebook and friended everyone I jumped at the chance. At the time I was still CEO of Future Industries and I wanted to thank the Avatar for everything she had done for our city, even though Future Industries contributed the new appliances for her new place, I still wanted her to know that I personally appreciated everything she had done for us. There would be nothing left of the company if it wasn’t for Korra.

It wasn’t till I got a hold of her and we began talking that I realized how much I liked Korra for Korra and not just her as the Avatar. I had planned to meet her till well… It didn’t matter now I told Korra I meet her soon but I was still afraid. I wasn’t sure how she would react. I just tossed and turned throughout the night wondering if I was doing the right thing. I grabbed a soft pillow and squeezed it tight. I hissed when I felt a sting and released my death grip. _I hope I don’t screw this up. I…I just have to tell her already._

I was sweaty and my pink night gown began to cling to my every curve.

I popped opened my Satobook one last time to look at Korra’s profile picture. She was posed wearing a blue tunic with a white trim. She had long blue gloves on and had her arms crossed. Her short hair was messy and her bangs were combed carelessly to the side. She showed off her perfect dazzling smile as she had her face in one of the biggest grins I had ever seen. She was standing in front of the newly created spirit portal showing of that cocky grin with her left eyebrow lifted as if she was silently saying yeah I created that deal with it.

I had to admit her smile was infectious. Every time I felt sad or hurt I would just glance at my friend’s Facebook and smile. Over the past year Korra and I have become very close to the point we even consider each other best friends. I care so much about her and I wanted her to know why I lied about not having a Sphone. Why I never told her that I was Asami Sato former CEO of Future Industries. Why I lied about being a poor factory worker, and most importantly I wanted her to know why I hadn’t seen her in person. Yes I had to tell Korra the truth. After all…

**I am in love with her.**

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update when ever I can this story is also located on fanfiction.net under the same user name. Check out my horror one-shot the unseen and my other works asylum and then I realized which I will update later this week thanks. Ember Island Prayers dramedy one-shot soon to come.


End file.
